The Cherry on Top
by Schizzar
Summary: Marluxia is craving a little more from his lovelife and poor Zexion just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. MarluxiaxVexenxDemyxxZexion. Lemons, read at your own risk.


**This is the start of my Marluxia-centric fanfiction for flower boy's month. This fanfic will contain a foursome. So yeah. Continue at your own risk. It probably won't be done by the end of this month but hey, at least I've started, it yes? Rated M for lemons later on. **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Reviews are loved. **

They had been together for three years now, he and Vexen. It's a long time for me, Marluxia realized. He had flitted through the rest of the Organization in about a month, enjoying the variety of tastes and interests, absorbing them all.

Zexion had been fascinating. The things the man thought about could go on forever and he sincerely wondered how someone could think so much and not explode. Axel was another interesting one, even thought it had been a one time fuck. It was the first time he had bottomed and damn did the red head make it memorable.

And then there was Saix...on second thought, that memory was better off buried.

Either way, the point was that being with one guy for three years was unheard of with him. But to be honest, as much as he enjoyed being with Vexen, his body craved something more.

"Marluxia? What are you doing here? You're never down here."

Marluxia jerked out of his thoughts and looked up to see Zexion standing above him, lilac gaze haunted.

"Sorry for intruding on your space, emo kid," Marluxia said, gesturing around them at the library.

"Emo implies I have emotions which give me the desire to harm myself. Since I have no emotions, it is impossible for me to be emo."

"Damn it's impossible to joke with you."

"I apologize that I am not a sufficient source of amusement. Now can you answer my question?"

"Which was?

Marluxia knew very well what the question was, but he loved watching Zexion squirm.

"Why are you here?" the man repeated tightly. "If this is some scheme of-"

"Aren't you the schemer?" Marluxia asked, standing up and approaching the smaller. "No, I'm not devising way t bring you down. I am thinking thought."

"About?" Zexion took a step back for every step Marluxia took forward, a defiant gleam in his eyes despite the obvious unease he was radiating.

"My conquests. Don't you find it weird that I've been with only one guy for three years?"

"No. I've been with Demyx that long."

"But that's you," Marluxia said, smirking as Zexion's back hit the wall, pinning the smaller's shoulders. "Such a thing is unheard of for me."

"Release me."

Marluxia grinned. "Where are your manners?"

"When it comes to you, I don't bother," Zexion snapped.

"Cold. Since you're so rude, I think I'll just leave you here."

"But that means you have to stay here to, so you wouldn't get any satisfaction out of it."

Marluxia knew a man grasping at straws when he heard it, and it made a feral sort of pleasure unfurl within him.

"Oh but you see, Zexion. I am quite content staying right here. I can keep thinking, just like I was. I can think about when I fucked you nice and hard, think about your whimpering voice begging for more. Yes, I'm just fine with that," Marluxia purred.

"That is disgusting." Zexion looked sick by now, paler than normal and trembling beneath Marluxia's grip. "Let me go. Now."

"You were so much nicer when you were begging. Or with your pretty little lips wrapped-"

"Shut up. Please."

Marluxia knew that tone well. It was the broken tone of defeat, the sound the pink haired man loved to hear, that made him weak at the knees.

"You are such an uke," Marluxia cooed, stepping so their bodies were pressed close together. "So like I was saying, isn't it weird that I've been with Vexen so long?"

"Yes." His head was hung now, finally defeated, completely.

"And I must admit, I would like to spice up my life, if you know what I mean. And now, here you are. Talk about timing, hm?"

"Please. Let me go."

"In a second. Talk it over with Demyx and if you want to liven things up a bit, just once, come to Vexen's lab at eleven. Understand?"

"Please, Marluxia. Let me go."

Marluxia pressed close, nibbled lightly on his neck, tasting the skin. He let out a whispered moan of Zexion's name and then vanished through a portal.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"You did what?"

Vexen was glowering at Marluxia, so much so that the flower loving man almost feared he would be frozen in place. However, that didn't stop him from answering.

"Invited Zexion and Demyx over for sex."

"And why did you do this?"

"Well," Marluxia started, hopping up onto one of the numerous lab tables. "Our love life is kinda flopping. I do love you Vexen. I would just like to spice things up a bit."

"And you didn't talk to me first why?"

"It was a spontaneous decision. He was there and I was thinking about it, so I asked him," Marluxia said.

"And he agreed?" Vexen looked skeptical of this.

"I don't know. We'll see tonight."

Vexen sighed. "Fine then. I hope you are willing to deal with the consequences."

"Consequences?" He didn't like the sound of that.

"Consequences."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"And you want to?"

Zexion didn't look up at him, feeling ashamed. He shouldn't have brought it up, at least that's what he thought now. The look Demyx was giving him made him feel like he had done something wrong, which, he guess he had.

"Can I be honest with you?" Zexion asked quietly.

"You've been doing that just fine already," Demyx sighed rolling his eyes.

"Sorry. I...I am not completely over Marluxia. I um..." Zexion had never had trouble talking to Demyx, or anyone really before, but now he was having trouble getting a single sentence out. "I got hard."

"Oh..."

"We don't have to, if you don't want," Zexion said quietly.

Demyx looked torn and Zexion almost wanted to tell him it didn't matter, they could stay and ignore Marluxia's offer, his existence. But part of him still desired the morsel the other member had dangled in front of him. He didn't know why since he was perfectly happy with Demyx. Yes, happy. Though he constantly denied it, he did feel echoes. Maybe hew as like Marluxia; content with where he was but yearning for something different, just once.

"You don't mean that," Demyx sighed. "I know you want something more. Maybe this will help you get over him."

"I am over him!" Zexion protested.

Demyx shook his head, sadly. "If you were, you wouldn't want this so bad. It's okay though. I understand seeing as how I've been with him before."

"So...we are?"

"I...yes. Okay. It could never hurt to expand my horizons."

_Well, knowing Marluxia, it _might.


End file.
